One Piece Fête Noël
by Gol D Aiko
Summary: Voici un petit One Shot pour fêter noël avec différentes personnes plus ou moins célèbres des 4 Blues, Gand Line et du Nouveau Monde. [En pause jusqu'à Noël 2017]
1. Chapeau de Paille et Roux

**One Piece Fête Noël**

* * *

 **NDA :** **Voici un petit One Shot pour fêter noël avec différents personnes plus ou moins célèbres des 4 Blues, Gand Line et du Nouveau Monde.**

 **Il n'y a aucune chronologie. On peut très bien passé à la période ''Nouveau Monde'' à la période ''Passé de Luffy'' ou encore à ''L'avant l'âge d'or de la Piraterie''.**

 _Disclairmer :_ Malheureusement, One Piece ne m'appartient pas, même en ce jour de noël. Il semblerait que Oda-sama tient bien trop à son œuvre pour donner les droits d'auteurs à quelqu'un d'autre.

* * *

Les pirates aux chapeaux de pailles voguent à présent dans le Nouveau Monde. En cette période de fêtes, une grande effervescence fait place sur le navire.

Toutes la journée, Luffy, Usopp et Chopper avaient chantés des chants de noël en passant par l'incontournable Petit Papa Noël jusque Douce Nuit, les adaptant à chaque fois plus ou moins avec des chansons de pirates.

Brook accompagnait, avec à chaque fois un instrument différent, le trio dans ses chansons et notait les plus belles qu'ils pouvaient bien inventer.

Franky avait été occupé à créer tout un tas de gadgets qui serviraient le soir-même pour la SUPERE fête que l'équipage allait organiser.

Nami et Robin étaient dans leur cabine. La rousse ne savait pas quoi porter et testait toutes les tenues qu'elle avait sous la main. La brune, elle, devait juger avec une note allant de 0 à 100 les différentes tenues.

Zoro, lui, était indifférent à toute la bonne humeur régnant sur le navire et faisait comme à son habitude : il s'entrainait et dormait. Le jour de noël est un jour comme les autres après tout.

Sanji, quant à lui, était enfermé dans sa cuisine où trônait déjà des centaines et des centaines de plats divers et variés. Plus tôt dans la journée, Luffy l'avait supplié durant presque plusieurs heures pour qu'il prépare un repas digne d'un roi pour le soir. Il avait expressément refusé jusqu'à ce que Nami, n'en pouvant plus d'entendre son capitaine pleurnicher, ait demandé à Sanji de bien vouloir faire un énorme festin pour le soir.

Lorsque la nuit fut tombée, que la lune fut bien haut dans le ciel à observer les pirates, ceux-ci mettaient la touche finale à leur préparatif avant de commencer leur fête.

Durant des heures et des heures, des cris, des rires et des chansons animaient le Sunny jusqu'au moment où le capitaine s'écria :

« -JOYEUX NOEL LES AMIS ! »

Les autres lui répondirent avec autant d'entrain :

« -JOYEUX NOEL CAPITAINE ! »

* * *

Les grandes fêtes faisaient partie de sa vie depuis si longtemps qu'il ne comptait plus le nombre de décennies qu'il avait ce mot à la bouche pour fêter n'importe quel évènement.

Sur le bateau du capitaine, déjà, les fêtes s'accumulaient pour un oui ou pour un non, tout cela au bon vouloir du capitaine.

Mais, la fête de noël était bien une raison pour faire une fête encore meilleure que n'importe qu'elle autre qu'on avait pu faire durent l'année écoulée. C'était d'ailleurs ce que disait le capitaine de son vivant.

Cette fête plus que n'importe qu'elle autre montrait que lui et son équipage formait une vraie famille. Les Pirates du Roux étaient une famille. La seule chose qui manquait selon le capitaine, c'était un gamin à qui il avait confié son chapeau de paille il y a plusieurs années.

Mais bon, il avait souvent des nouvelles de l'enclume, donc il savait qu'il était vivant. Bon, il devait se l'avouer à lui-même au moins : il aurait bien voulu que ce gamin à qui on donnerait jusque le One Piece - _si_ _quelqu'un_ _le_ _trouvait_ _un_ _jour-_ sans hésiter sois là, à faire la fête avec lui et son équipage, comme lorsqu'il avait accosté au port de son village lorsque le petit avait six ans.

Il fut tiré de ses songes lorsqu'il aperçut quelques-uns de ses hommes commencer à organiser un concours de boisson. Ben, qui se trouvait aux côtés de son capitaine à ce moment-là, n'eut pas le temps de compter jusqu'à trois que le roux s'était déjà téléporté vers ses hommes.

« -Une fête reste une fête, même si c'est pour noël. Demain, le capitaine aura tellement bu qu'il en aura encore mal aux cheveux, souffla le bas droit de Shanks »

* * *

 **NDA : Voilà un petit quelque chose pour noël. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Ce n'est pas terminé, il y a d'autre minis-aventures qui devrait bientôt arriver.**

 **Pour ceux qui suivent _Les aventures de Ann : School_ , ne vous en fait pas, je continue d'écrire. Et je n'ai pas abandonnée _Ann : descendante du D et du démon_.**

 **A très bientôt à tous ceux qui me suivent -je ne sais pas s'il a beaucoup de personne- et n'hésiter pas à laisser une petite review.**

 **A très vite**


	2. Clown et Barbe Blanche

**Voici un autre mini One Shot de _One Piece_ pour fêter noël -même si c'est déjà passé.**

* * *

C'était la fête de noël. Donc cette fête devait être organisée en grande pompe. C'était le capitaine qui l'avait dit et répété lorsqu'il était garçon de cabine sur son navire.

Baggy le savait, cette fête devait être la plus grande, la plus amusante et la plus organisé en grande pompe de l'année. Elle ne devait ressembler à aucune des autres fêtes de cette dernière année.

Au petit matin, il était en train de réfléchir à comment il pourrait faire pour que cette fête ne ressemble à aucune autre, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappel d'une fête que le capitaine Roger avait organisé avec l'aide de Rayleigh et Rouge.

C'est pourquoi, en ce moment-même, il faisait les courses avec Morge, Cabaggi, Alvida et Mr 3 pour organiser une fête surprise à son équipage.

Ce qui était drôle, c'était que dès qu'ils approchaient d'une échoppe, toutes les personnes des alentours détalaient comme des lapins. La rançon de la gloire. Après tout, les grands corsaires n'étaient pas connus pour faire ami-ami avec les civils. L'affaire Crocodile à Alabasta avait marqué les esprits.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, alors qu'il n'y avait personne sur le pont, les quatre pirates remontèrent à bord du navire et s'activèrent pour avoir le temps de tout finir avant le retour de l'équipage, à qui Baggy avait donné quartier libre jusqu'au crépuscule, leur ordonnant expressément de ne pas approcher du navire d'ici-là.

Au crépuscule, tous les pirates de Baggy le clown s'étaient réunis au port. Ils étaient très fiers d'eux. Ils étaient sûrs que le capitaine serait content.

Ils montèrent sur le navire et étalèrent leur cadeau devant Baggy en criant en chœur :

« -JOYEUX NOEL CAPITAINE BAGGY ! »

Le capitaine se mit alors à pleurer de plus belle.

« -Merci les gars ! C'est vraiment sympa de votre part ! »

Et dès que Baggy fini sa phrase, Morge et Cabaggi déboulèrent de la cuisine avec des plats pleins les mains en faisant des acrobaties.

« - JOYEUX NOEL A VOUS AUSSI LES GARS ! s'écria Baggy »

* * *

Il regardait ses enfants s'amuser. Il n'y avait rien de plus beau pour un père que de voir ses enfants heureux.

Ils venaient tous – _son équipage et ses équipages alliés-_ d'accoster sur une île qui se trouvait sous sa protection pour fêter noël.

Les villageois leur avaient offert toute sorte de chose en guise de bienvenue. Toute la nourriture qu'ils avaient bien pu leur apporter plus tôt dans la journée servait à présent à remplir les gouffres sans fond qu'étaient les estomacs de ses enfants alors que l'alcool, lui, coulait à présent à flot.

Il voyait ses enfants se passionner pour diverses raisons. Certains étaient éblouis par les tours d'acrobaties que faisait le singe de Doma, d'autre étaient en train de dessiner au feutre sur les visages de ceux qui étaient déjà en état d'ébriété et sur le visage d'Ace - _qui_ _venait tout_ _juste_ _de_ _s'endormir_ _dans_ _son_ _assiette-_ , d'autres encore racontaient des histoires de noël avec les lutins, les cadeaux et le Père Noël – _ils étaient peut être des pirates mais ils adoraient les contes de noël-_ ou alors, d'autre comme Marco pour ne pas le citer, profitaient de l'ambiance et se détendaient avec toutes les bêtises que pouvaient bien faire leur frère et sœur.

L'équipage de Barbe Blanche était un équipage composé de fous et de gamins. Mais le capitaine les adorait. Après tout, c'était ses fous et ses gamins. Et les voir heureux dans cette ambiance de joie le rendait heureux aussi.

« -QUI A OSE ME FAIRE UN TRUC PAREIL ?! s'écria tout à coup un Ace réveillé »

Et il se mit à poursuivre les crétins qui avaient osés lui dessiner sur le visage et essayer de bruler ceux qu'il arrivait à attraper. Tout ceci se termina en une bataille générale.

Et oui, Barbe Blanche aimait bien voir ses enfants heureux et faire la fête le jour de noël, mais heureusement pour lui, cette fête n'avait qu'une fois par an.

« -Joyeux noël, les enfants. Souffla-t-il à lui-même. »

* * *

 **NDA : Très sincèrement, j'imagine bien noël des Pirate de Barbe Blanche comme ça.**

 **Je vous dis à très bientôt et je vous souhaite de passer de très bonne fête.**


	3. Révolutionnaires et Fushia

**NDA : Salut tout le monde, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre de _One Piece Fête Noël_. J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture les gars !**

* * *

Non, il n'était pas saoul. Ses amis pouvaient bien lui dire tous ce qu'ils voulaient, Sabo, le second membre de l'Armée Révolutionnaire n'était pas saoul.

Après tous, puisqu'il avait retrouvé la mémoire, c'était normal qu'il badigeonne tout le monde d'histoire de lui et de ses frères.

Sauf qu'il ne parvenait plus à aligner deux mots cohérents, l'un à la suite de l'autre. Il était donc, d'après ses camarades révolutionnaires, saoul.

Ce que tout le monde dans la salle ignoraient, c'était que le chef lui-même assistait au spectacle pitoyable qu'offrait son bras droit. Mais bon, de cette façon, il en apprenait un peu plus sur le passé de fils sans avoir à demander quoi que ce soit. Qu'on le dise ou non, Monkey D Dragon était un homme très fier après tout et cette fierté avait fini par déteindre sur le jeune blond, malgré l'apparence joviale de ce dernier.

Il avait vu Sabo grandir et s'endurcir depuis qu'il l'avait sauvé de la noyade après son « méfait » face au Dragon Céleste. En le regardant aujourd'hui, il avait du mal à croire que le jeune garçon avait été au seuil de la mort il y a quelques années de ça. Ce qui l'avait le plus surpris lorsque Sabo avait retrouvé sa mémoire, c'était qu'il n'avait jamais changé son attitude d'après ses récits et qu'il ne la changerait probablement jamais – _au plus grand désarroi de beaucoup d'entre eux._

Une cloche sonna et le QG des révolutionnaires se mit à trembler sous les cris de joies et le rire. On pouvait vaguement distinguer un « joyeux noël » dans toute cette agitation.

Toute cette agitation cessa subitement lorsqu'une masse, immédiatement identifiée par Dragon et d'autres révolutionnaires, tomba sur le sol.

Lorsque les soldats virent leur chef s'avancé vers la masse, ils formèrent une allée pour le laisser passer.

L'homme le plus recherché du monde se retrouva devant son second en état d'ébriété et ne pues s'empêcher un rictus de monter sur ses lèvres et déclara :

« -Joyeux noël à tous ! »

Tout le monde répondit en un chœur « joyeux noël » alors que le blond revenait peu à peu à lui.

Avant qu'il ne plonge dans l'inconscience dû à l'alcool, il réussit à murmurer : « -Joyeux noël » et il s'endormi.

Dragon éclata de rire alors qu'il pensait à la gueule de bois qu'aurait Sabo le lendemain.

* * *

Le bar était rempli. Tout le village s'était retrouvé ici pour fêter noël dans la joie et la bonne humeur. En plus de fêter noël, le village en profitait pour porter un toast à la célébrité du village : Monkey D. Luffy, qui faisait à présent parti des plus grands pirates de cette ère. Il fallait bien en profiter, de porter des toasts, tant que le vieux maire était saoul. D'ailleurs, c'est lui qui en portait le plus.

La seule chose qui pouvait manquer à cette fête était bien évidement le petit garçon en caoutchouc et aussi l'équipage pirate d'un des quatre empereurs. Tous se souvenaient de la fête qu'avaient organisée les pirates lorsqu'ils avaient accostés ici pendant près d'un an. La plus grande et la plus belle fête que le village n'ait jamais connue.

Cette année, ils avaient le droit aux hommes de la marine ainsi qu'à Monkey D. Garp et à l'ex Amiral en Chef Sengoku. Heureusement que ces deux-là étaient saoul. Même s'ils étaient d'anciens agents de la marine, ils n'accepteraient pas le fait qu'un village tout entier encourage des pirates surtout ceux qui ont déclaré la guerre au gouvernement mondial.

Lorsque l'horloge du bar sonna minuit, tout le monde hurla de joie. La musique décupla alors de volume et tout le monde – _tout le monde-_ commença à chanter  Le bon rhum de Brinks. On pouvait bien voir que les hommes de la marine étaient les hommes de Garp et qu'ils étaient ivres car c'était bien eux qui chantaient le plus et le mieux - _! -_ cette chanson. La marine n'était plus ce qu'elle était censée être, surtout lorsque les hommes étaient sous le commandement d'un D aussi fou que Monkey D. Garp.

Lorsque la chanson se termina, un homme bien ivre leva sa chope de rhum encore plaine et s'écria :

« -Joyeux noël ! Et à la santé de Luffy ! »

Tout le monde suivie cet homme et tous s'écrièrent :

« -JOYEUX NOËL ET A LA SANTE DE LUFFY ! »

Toute classe confondue : villageois et marines trinquèrent en ce jour de noël, à la santé d'un pirate.

* * *

 **NDA : Loodp : Je te remercie de me suivre. C'est gentil :)**

 **J'espère tous vous revoir très vite et s'il vous plaît, faites comme Loodp, suivez mon histoire ou alors vous pouvez l'ajouter dans vos favoris ou laisser une review.**

 **Ja Ne Minna-san :)**


	4. Les bandits et le roi des pirates

**NDA : Ohayo minna-san, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre de _One Piece Fête Noël_.**

 **Je tiens à vous préciser qu'il s'agit du plus long chapitre que j'ai pu faire jusqu'à aujourd'hui.**

 **Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

Depuis qu'ils avaient été contraints de s'occuper de ces sals mioches, ils n'en pouvaient plus. Ils en avaient un sur le dos depuis déjà dix ans, un autre les avait rejoints il y a quelques mois suite aux ordres d'un monstre de grand-père et puis, un beau matin, un troisième avait fait irruption chez eux, ils ne savaient pas trop comment et restait maintenant squatter avec les deux autres.

Et en plus de ça, ces trois mioches essayaient d'instaurer leurs lois ? Elle voulait bien être gentille, mais elle aussi avait ses limites.

Mais, comme le disaient si bien ses hommes, ils n'avaient plus aucune autorité, aussi infime que ça, sur les trois morveux.

Pourquoi fallait-il donc que les parents du premier soient morts tous les deux, que le père du second soit introuvable et que sa mère… à bien y réfléchir, elle n'avait jamais entendue parler de la mère du rejeton par le vieux fou furieux de Garp. Et en ce qui concerne le dernier, lui, c'est vraiment une toute autre histoire : le gamin ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui après sa fugue d'il y a près de cinq ans.

Non, sérieusement, ces garçons allaient la rendre folle. Ce n'était pas possible sinon.

Sur les bras, elle avait un gamin au chapeau de paille qui n'arrêtait pas de piailler des idioties sur une fête de noël qu'avaient organisé ses amis pirates l'an dernier, un brun aux tâches de rousseurs qui ne cessait de critiquer la décoration de ce qui leur servait de salon, salle à manger et de chambre, une fois la nuit tombée.

Seul le blond était un minimum silencieux, mais là encore, il était capable de l'énerver juste par son silence.

Mais, même s'il s'agissait d'une fête, les trois monstres – _comme elle les avaient surnommés, comme la moitié des habitants de l'île-_ ne faisait aucun effort pour mieux se comporter lors du repas. C'était peut-être même plus bruyant que d'habitude. Et les trois mioches qui commençaient à déblatérer sur leur avenir de pirate.

Ils continuèrent à déblatérer leurs idioties jusqu'au moment fatidique.

« -JE VOUS AIS DEJA DIT QUE VOUS SEREZ DE GRANDS HEROS DE LA MARINE ET PAS DES PIRATES ! Hurla le vieux Garp. VOUS ALLEZ RECEVOIR VOTRE CADEAU DE NOEL EN AVENCE, C'EST MOI QUI VOUS LE DIS !

-Ah ouais ! Tu nous as apporté un cadeau, papy, sérieusement ? déclara Luffy naïvement.

-OUI, LE VOILA ! répondit le héros de la Marine en abattant un violent coup de poing là où se trouvaient les trois frères une seconde auparavant. »

* * *

Il était stressé. Non, bien plus que stressé. Encore plus que lorsqu'il avait eu le courage de déclarer ses sentiments les plus sincères à la femme de sa vie.

Comment, dans toute sa vie de pirate, à voir combat, mort et destruction, pouvait-il être aussi stressé, surtout pour une simple fête de noël ?

Eh bien, il avait ses raisons. Et ses raisons étaient très biens justifiées.

Il avait décidé qu'il allait présenter l'élue de son cœur à son équipage. Et il stressait pour ça.

Il est sûr que si quelqu'un l'avait su, il lui aurait ri au nez. Et connaissant son équipage, ils allaient sans aucuns doutes rire de lui lorsqu'il la présenterait. Pourquoi fallait-il donc que ses nakamas soient aussi puériles que lui en certaines occasions ? Il était même sûr que son second, son bras droit et meilleur ami, allait se moquer de lui.

C'était pas son jour, pensa-t-il.

Le soir venu, la fête battait son plein lorsque le capitaine revint. Personne ne savait ni où il était parti, ni même quand. Et tout le monde s'en fichait. Pour l'instant, l'alcool et la bonne bouffe était le plus important. Personne ne remarqua pas non plus celle qui accompagnait le capitaine.

Non, décidément, leur bonne bouffe et leur saké étaient bien plus importants. Personnes n'avaient même pas relevé que le plus grand rival du capitaine était là, ce cher et bon vieux Monkey D. Garp.

Le capitaine demanda à tout le monde de se calmer et, lorsque le calme se fit sur le pont du navire, il fit sa déclaration.

Cependant, contrairement à tous ce qu'il avait bien pu imaginer, ses amis n'eurent aucune réaction durant plusieurs minutes.

Quoi ? C'était aussi inimaginable que lui, Gol D. Roger, puisse être amoureux ?

Ou bien, son équipage avait déjà trop bu et l'information mettait plus de temps que prévus à arriver à leurs cerveaux.

Il était en train de débattre ces deux opinions lorsque Rayleigh, son meilleur ami depuis des lustres, ne put retenir un rire fort et franc. Son ami fut ensuite suivi par tout l'équipage.

D'accord… donc, c'était aussi dur à croire qu'il puisse être amoureux. Il eut l'idée d'assommer la personne riant à ses côtés – _autrement dit, Rayleigh-_ avant que ce dernier ne prenne la parole :

« -Eh bien, Roger. Tu as pris ton temps pour te décider à nous présenter Rouge. »

Puis, les rires redoublèrent d'intensité. Il remarqua que même la femme qui lui avait volé son cœur et qui se tenait à ses côtés, riait.

Mais pourquoi riait-elle, au juste ?

La réponse ne tarda pas.

« -Ça fait longtemps qu'on sait que t'es amoureux, mon vieux ! Repris Rayleigh. Et un jour, lorsqu'on a accosté sur cette île - _pour la énième fois-_ et que tu roupillais tranquillement sur le pont, on est allé voir Rouge pour lui demander une confirmation à nos doutes. Si tu ne voulais pas qu'on le sache, il aurait fallu que tu évites de nous faire revenir ici cinq fois d'affiler, avec à chaque fois, une attente d'une à deux semaines avant de reprendre la mer. Et il faudrait aussi que tu sois un peu plus discret quand tu quittes le navire. »

Le visage du capitaine devint aussi rouge que les cheveux de Shanks, ce qui relança l'amusement général.

Roger appris, au cours de la soirée, que son équipage avait parié sur lui et sa déclaration. Il fut extrêmement vexé de constaté que plus des trois quart de ses hommes avaient pariés qu'il n'aurait jamais le courage de leur présenter Rouge – _sobre-_.

Il avait aussi fini par faire un concours du plus gros mangeur, suivi d'un concours de boisson avec son vieil ami Garp – _étonnement, en dehors de Rouge, personne ne s'étonna de la présence du vice-amiral de la Marine-_.

* * *

 **NDA : J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. Je tiens à remercier Loodp pour sa review. J'espère que ce chapitre t'auras plus.**

 **Allez les gars, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, s'il vous plaaiiitttt.**

 **A très vite dans un nouveau chapitre.**


	5. Je regrette

**Je regrette** **  
Très sincèrement, je n'ai plus l'ambiance de Noël autour de moi et je n'arrive plus à écrire  
Mes idées ne sont pas très clair et donc, je n'arrive pas à les écrire de façon cohérentes.**

 **Je suis désolée pour toi Loodp, qui me suivait avec un certain dévouement.** **  
Je suis aussi désolée pour tous les anonymes qui pouvais me suivre.  
Je vous demande pardon.  
Mais ne vous en fait pas, je continuerai cette fiction Noël prochain ou, si j'arrive à organiser mes idées avant ça, je posterai de nouveaux chapitres.  
Je suis encore une fois, sincèrement désolée et je vous dis à Noël prochain au plus tard.**


End file.
